


They are trying to protect you

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [6]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Mentions of Insanity, Mentions of Violence, Please someone listen to him, Sorry for making Warly like a worry doll for these two lol, alternate title is “Walani’s blind apparently”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: A few days after the “Maxwell and WX fight each other in the dirt” incident, Warly and Walani share a small talk.





	They are trying to protect you

“Wolfgang likes it when I add garlic. The thing is, there won’t be much of it around soon the way he goes through it.”

“Hm.”

Warly has been aimlessly rambling on to Walani for the past half hour to serve as a form of distraction. He hates seeing her like this, even if misery makes her slightly more efficient. This must be bad for her, considering how many trees she’s felled in the last few days.

“I was thinking I could maybe try to turn him onto beignets. Thing is, I have no idea how to make them with a crockpot.”

She lets out another sad little hum. Maybe he should let her talk for a while.

“Something on your mind, mon amie?”

“Yeah...”

Instinctively, Warly rolls up his sleeves as if he’s about to prepare some especially complex dish. He has a certain feeling that the following conversation will be just as taxing.

“I mean...I don’t know. I thought Wex was cool about not hurting people. All bark and no bite, yeah? I mention Maxwell once and all of a sudden they go totally off it!”

So it’s ‘Wex’ now, is it?

“It’s scary, man. What if they had jumped on someone else? What if Wilson hadn’t stopped them? They almost broke Maxwell’s neck!”

Warly nods understandingly, tilts his head to the side.

“You say it was only when you mentioned Maxwell? You specifically?”

“Well, when I showed them the cut they went kinda weird. You know the one from the tentacle hunt? I heard them yelling about the tiger shark, too. I think they might have gone a bit crackers, man. One too many red mushrooms finally got to them. They’re like that about so much stuff. Even those little snakebites. They nearly overheated when I told them I forgot to attune an effigy midway through our spider silk trek.”

There’s a long beat of silence in which the two simply think.

“Have you considered perhaps that they were trying to protect you?”

Walani’s face goes blank before her nose scrunches up, making a confused expression. Warly sighs but smiles. Not the brightest two in the camp.

“Perhaps they thought Maxwell was trying to target you, and they only wanted to keep him away from you. Perhaps they enjoy your company more than most, mon amie.”

Her expression does not change. These two are like a long winded romance novel. Warly wonders quietly how long it will take her to realise WX-78 would not only let Maxwell harm the others but openly encourage him to bring about their demises in various horrible ways. 

“Still, what do I know, hm? I need to go and get dinner started. I’m making fruit crepes tonight! Your second favourite.”

For the first time in the past five days, Walani smiles, resting her head on her hands as Warly gets up.

“You sure do talk about that big guy a lot. Wolfgang, I mean.”

“Well, he’s the only person in this camp who appreciates both my food and my advice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if this story is getting out of hand or if there’s any particular facet of their relationship that you’d like fleshed out.


End file.
